kantiafandomcom-20200214-history
Races:Human
Overvew Humans are the most common race of civilized Kantians. There are not many cultural standards that are common to all humans. In general, humans are more open to change than any of the other races, which is what probably accounts for their rapid expansion across the whole continent. The race of humans has no collective history to speak of, since the great many tribes and nations of humans have merged and split so many times in the past that what little common history humans may have shared has been split into regional and national histories. Characteristically, humans are very diverse. Skin tones range from very dark brown to pale white, depending upon which latitude the person is from. Hair and eyes also run the full range of colors. All humans are somewhat psychic (unless an individual is a void or sink). Most humans credit this mild psychic connection to be strong intuition. The vast majority of humans are weak Telepaths (70% or more), though most are unaware of their psychic potential. Socially, many humans have a strong racist streak in them. This applies to other races in addition to other "races" of humans. Humans in rural areas usually have little tolerance for other races, including the Fae. Occasionally, one or two Fae or possibly a Dwarf will live within small human communities, but rarely. Rural humans also have a general fear of arcanum and often discriminate against the practitioners of magic. While all humans are psychic to a minimal degree, people that display strong psychic ability are often viewed with the same degree of distrust and loathing as magicians and sorcerers. Human cities, in contrast, usually possess a generally high tolerance of other races and even magical ability, especially if trade is involved. Fae wines, grains, and foodstuffs along with dwarven machinery are popular commodities. Fae textiles are also highly sought after in human cities, and dwarven and Ogre labor is often contracted due to their high endurance. The honorable Shou are often sought after because of their honest nature, high quality of goods, and willingness to trade. Human cities rarely attract Shuri, Trolls, or Shuri. *Common Primary Languages: Asterian, Drakkaran, and Cyrmian. *Common Secondary Languages: Riti, Sh'ahn, Trollish, Valtian. *Uncommon Secondary Languages: Goblin, Gnoll, Ishan, Sylvan, Gleh-rhun, Rakka, High Riti, Draconic. Merits & Flaws Merits *Psychic Aptitude: Humans are naturally inclined towards psychic ability. All psychic ability skills gain a +5 AV bonus. The benefit of this trait is not usable unless the character also takes the Psion trait or HC. *Psychic Discipline: All humans have 1 bonus discipline rank in one of the four following disciplines by rolling a d100. Telepathy (1-70), Sensitivity (71--85), Channeling (85-95), Telekinesis (95-99), and Pyrokinesis (100). This rank is free and does not count towards the total number of disciplines that the character knows for the purposes of gaining experience. The benefit of this trait is not usable unless the character also takes the Psion trait or HC. Flaws Humans possess no specific racial drawbacks.